Parents for a Day
by Natsuya801923
Summary: -oneshot; based on episode 114- Amu's parents have work and leaves Amu to babysit her sister for the day. Ikuto, bored as usual, visits Amu. The two "parents" experience a day of parenthood. “Come on, Mama Amu-chan and Papa Iku-chan!”


**Ok, I know I should be working on my other stories but I was watching episode 114 of Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki and then the plot bunnies were at the works. For those who don't know, the episode is about Amu having to take care of her younger sister, Ami, because both of their parents had to go to work. I found the episode really cute, especially at the end. **

**I had two versions of this story in mind. Either Ikuto is the boyfriend of Amu and the characters are older or Ikuto just visits the house. But seeing how Amu probably can't date until high school (thanks to her father), Ami will then be older and not as childish. So I'll go with the second idea. Or I'll just do both versions. I don't know.**

**Note: Pretend this is a typical day in the life of Amu. Pretend Ikuto hasn't left and is still bound by Easter. And as you may know, some of the dialogue is from the episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**X-x-X**

**Amu's POV**

I swear school is just a punishment for kids. Teachers just love giving homework to their students so they can torture us and take away our free time! I mean, really! I have _lots_ of homework to do. There are piles of books atop of my desk. This is pure torment. How am I going to finish all of this?!

I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time of the day.

"Amu-chan, let's go play outside!" my charas suggested simultaneously.

An angry vein popped. Can they not see the obvious?! "I can't. I have to finish this homework."

My charas scanned my load of work.

"Impossible," Ran said.

"That's what you get for not doing a little each day," Dia chided.

"She can't go out and play." Thanks for stating the obvious, Miki.

"And it's finally Sunday, too!" Su cried.

I sighed once again. "I have no choice. But I wonder if I can really finish this in one day…"

"Amu-chan, breakfast!" my mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied.

**X-x-X**

"Huh? You've got to go to work?"

"I'm really busy with this important photo exhibition coming up…" Papa explained, looking down.

"And I had an interview come up at the last minute…"

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"It's finally Sunday, and I have to be apart from you! I'm so sad!" Papa cried, looking at Ami who was eating her piece of toast cutely. Oh, how lucky she was to be a kid.

"So that's that, Amu-chan. Please take care of Ami-chan today, okay?"

Oh, _shoot_. "Wait, I have home—"

"Yay! Hanging out with onee-chan!" my sister interrupted.

I tried to say it again. "I have home—"

"And don't forget about cleaning and laundry!" Mama pointed out, smiling.

"I have…" I started again.

"Okay then, the rest is up to you!" they shouted, piling into the car.

"You're not even listening to what I'm—"

"See you tonight!" And they left.

Oh, brother.

"Amu-chan, we've got a problem!" Ran exclaimed.

"Eh?" I looked down to find Ami missing. I rushed into the house and found the living room in a complete mess.

"What the heck is this?!"

My sister appeared from behind a chair, crawling towards me. "Onee-chan, play with me!"

"Mother Amu-chan, why don't you start cleaning?" Great, now Su is adding a 'mother' to my name.

"Guess I have no choice. I better finish this up quickly so I have time to do my homework. Let's go!"

**X-x-X**

**Normal POV**

"Ikuto, where are we going?"

"We're taking a visit to Amu's house," Ikuto replied, smirking.

The two mischievous cats were up to no good again.

By using character change, Ikuto skillfully jumped up to Amu's balcony. He tried to slide open the door. Keyword: tried. The doors were locked. That's a first. Ikuto always warned Amu of perverts that might sneak in her room at night.

Ikuto chuckled. "I guess she's finally listening to my advice." He jumped back down and noticed her parents' car was not present. Could that mean that they were out? Well, it's worth a shot. Ikuto casually strolled to the front door, Yoru tailing behind. He pushed the doorbell and waited patiently.

"Coming!" he heard Amu say. He smirked. The door open, revealing Amu in her cute outfit, in Ikuto's eyes.

"I-Ikuto?!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?? And…" She looked at him quizzically, "you're actually using the front door? That's a first." Yoru flew in, unnoticed by Amu, and he went over to the four charas that belong to Amu.

"Yo!" Yoru greeted.

"Hey, Yoru! Have you come to play?" Ran asked. Dia and Su greeted Yoru soon after.

"Sure, why not." He glanced at Miki and frowned since she hasn't even given Yoru any attention yet. The cause was her sketchbook. Suddenly struck with an idea, he snickered, and snatched the drawing book from Miki's hands, and flew quickly away.

"Hey!" Miki shouted, chasing after the thieving cat.

This whole event was disregarded by Amu and Ikuto.

"Well, your balcony door was locked," he accused, as if she was supposed to leave it open just for _him_.

"Well, of course! I don't want perverts like you waltzing into my room like they own the place."

Ikuto smirked. He was going to respond when he felt someone hugging his legs. He looked down, perplexed, and saw a head of light brown hair. The owner of the hair looked up with sparkles in her eyes, revealing Ami.

"Onii-chan!" she chirped.

"A-Ami!"

"Onii-chan, do you come here to play, too?"

"Where are your parents?" Ikuto asked, scanning the room. The living room was half messy. Amu was cleaning when she heard the doorbell and was interrupted from her cleaning duties.

"At work. Now, I have to take care of Ami." It's not like Amu didn't like playing with Ami. It's just that she had _so_ much homework that was due the following day.

"You need help?" Ikuto offered. "I have nothing better to do, anyways."

Amu was about to object when Ami cut her off. "Onii-chan! Play with Ami!"

Then Amu had an idea. But she hated to ask Ikuto for help. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. And she needed urgent assistance. "Could you watch Ami for a while? I have to do my homework."

"Of course." Amu widened her eyes. He actually said yes? "After, my dear _Amu_ asked after all. How could I not?" Amu blushed at that, much to her displeasure.

"Yay! Onii-chan, come play dolls with me!" Ami pulled Ikuto's hand and led him to the couch. Amu sighed. At least he'll keep her occupied.

Amu finished cleaning the living room and went to do the laundry. She also did the dishes. She worked for another hour diligently. As she passed by the living room, she saw Ami on Ikuto's lap as Ikuto read her little sister a story. Amu faintly smiled at the scene. They were like father and daughter… And I'm the mother.

Blood rushed up to my cheeks. I quickly shook the thoughts away and finished my chores. After I was done, I let out a sigh of relief. Time to do my homework…

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Ami shout, "Onee-chan! I'm hungry!"

Amu's eyebrow twitched. Guess she has more work to do.

Ami waited impatiently at the table while Amu put on her apron.

"Hurry up!" Ami complained.

"Hmm…what should I cook?"

"Need help?" a husky voice whispered against her right ear, making her shiver. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a hard, sculpted chest.

"G-Get off, you p-p-pervert!" Amu yelled, struggling in his grasp. "I-I'll just ask S-Su. Su!" she called. Su arrived a moment later. "Could you character change with me and get this over and done with?"

"Of course, Mother Amu-chan!" Ikuto chuckled at Amu's new nickname.

"Oh, shut up." Then Amu noticed she was still in Ikuto's arms. Since his guard was down, she pushed him away in triumph and stuck her tongue out at him. "Behave or no food for you."

"Character Change!" Su exclaimed, a clover clip replacing Amu's signature X clip.

"Let's Lovely Cooking!" Amu said, winking, and posing with a whisk in her hand. Ikuto burst out laughing at Amu. Amu blushed but started cooking. After she was finished, she showed her masterpiece to Ami.

"One Salisbury steak finished!" The steak had the words "LOVE" on it.

The three sat down for lunch at the family table.

"Hmm? Are you conveying your love for me through this meal?" Ikuto teased, causing Amu to blush a bright pink.

"Psh, y-yeah right! As if!" She crossed her arms with stubbornness. Ikuto shook his head. This girl never fails to amuse him.

"This is so good!" Ami praised, gobbling her food down.

Ikuto took a bite and agreed. "This is. Though I prefer someone as a meal…" he seductively suggested.

Amu, being the dense girl she is, asked, "And what is that?"

"_You_." He licked his lips, teasing her.

Heat spread across her cheeks and she stuttered, "N-N-Not in f-f-front of A-Ami!"

"So that means I can eat you later, my little strawberry?" Ikuto said, making Amu all flustered.

"N-NO!"

Meanwhile, Yoru was playing pranks on Amu's charas, specifically Miki.

"Catch me if you can!" Yoru sneered. This time, he stole Miki's French beret.

"Give it back! Ran, you take that side. Dia, you take the left. Su, go up!"

"Roger that!" Miki's sisters saluted, taking their positions.

**X-x-X**

"Gotta concentrate, gotta concentrate…" Amu muttered, scribbling down some answers.

"Dia-chan, you're amazing!"

The tip of the lead broke off.

"Mou, I can't concentrate like this!" Dia was jump roping with Amu and Su. Miki was somewhere else with Yoru. Ami watched the charas with admiration. Ikuto sat idly by, amused by Amu's outburst. "Play all you want, just do it outside!"

"Then, let's all play outside, everyone!"

"'Kay!" the charas cheered. Ran, Su, Dia, and Ami ran out, leaving only Amu and Ikuto left in Amu's room.

"Ikuto, could you watch Ami?"

"But it's no fun without you there," he whined.

Amu sighed. He wasn't helping the situation at all…

**X-x-X**

Amu dodged another spray of water from behind a tree.

"Why am I here again?" Amu questioned herself, holding up a water gun. "I don't have time for this."

"It's because you wanted to be with me, right, _Amu_?" Ikuto smirked.

"Huh?" Amu stepped out from her hiding place. "That is _so_ not true! I just thought I should keep Ami in my sight at all times!"

_Splash!_

Amu was shaking with fury. Someone just squirted water at her _butt_.

"Ami…" she threatened. Ami squealed, running away. Amu chased after her.

"Ami, you're on!" She aimed and fired at Ami, hitting Ami in the stomach. She shrieked with laughter.

Ikuto was laughing. _'Kids,' _he thought.

That's when he was squirted with water too. In the face. By Amu.

Amu froze. "H-Haha, sorry, Ikuto. I was aiming for Ami."

"No worries, Amu." Ikuto smiled, scaring Amu. He then pulled out his own water gun and aimed at Amu. Amu yelped and ran away, Ikuto not too far behind.

Ikuto fired a shot at Amu but missed.

"Haha, you'll never catch me!" Amu said, sticking her tongue at him.

Determined, Ikuto ran and pounced on Amu. Amu squeaked in surprise and fell down with Ikuto on top of her. She looked up and stared into Ikuto's eyes. The two didn't speak for a while.

Until Ikuto said, "Gotcha." He smirked.

I blushed but then I returned his smirk. I picked up my hand and shot water in his face. I grinned. "Payback." His eyes were wide and I knew Ikuto hated getting wet. After all, he was a cat, right?

"You are so going to regret that." Then he started tickling me. I laughed out loud and tried to get away from him.

"S-Stop t-t-tickling m-me!" I gasped between laughs.

"No chance." Ikuto smirked and continued his tickling attack.

**X-x-X**

"That was fun!" Ami yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. The three were walking home after they were done playing.

"That's good." I smiled down at her.

"Onii-chan, I never got to know your name." Ami gazed at Ikuto's amethyst eyes.

"Ikuto." He gave one of his rare smiles at his sister. Amu's eyes widened at his expression.

"Ik-Ik…Ami can't say it!" Ami yelled, frustrated.

Ikuto chuckled.

"Ik-Ik…Iku! Can I call you that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yay! Iku-onii-chan!" Ami squealed with joy.

Amu's eyebrow rose. She thought Ikuto would be pretty peeved at his newfound name but he didn't mind.

"Iku-chan, you like your name?" Amu teased in a light tone.

He smirked. "Only if you say it."

Amu blushed and shut up. "Y-You never change do you?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Let's hurry home, onee-chan! I'm starving!" Ami grabbed hold of Amu's left hand and Ikuto's right hand, dragging them along. "Come on, Mama Amu-chan and Papa Iku-chan!"

No shade of color could compare to Amu's blush at that moment. She glanced at Ikuto, who had his Cheshire grin on, causing Amu to look back down. Little did she know, there was also a very light tint of pink across Ikuto's cheeks.

**X-x-X**

After dinner (and some embarrassing moments, thanks to Ikuto), Ami wanted a bath.

"Onee-chan, take a bath with me!"

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Just let me get my clothes." I went to my room and opened the door, revealing Ikuto himself. Sitting on her bed. Touching her stuff. Well, reading her Nakayoshi magazine.

"Get out!" Amu said, pulling on Ikuto's arm, but he didn't budge.

"Do you have the next issue of this?" Ikuto asked, not listening to Amu's demands.

"That's the latest one! Now, _out_! And your clothes are wet, too!"

"Onee-chan!" she heard her sister scream. "Hurry up!"

"Wait a sec!" Amu yelled back. She sighed and sternly told Ikuto, "You better be out by the time I'm done my bath." She rushed to get her pajamas and undergarments.

"Can I join you?" Ikuto casually asked.

"You pervert!"

She dashed to the bathroom and started the bath.

Back with Ikuto, he was sliding off her bed, not wanting her bed to be wet.

"Ikuto, nya!!!" Yoru pleaded, flying towards Ikuto.

Ikuto arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Yoru?" Upon seeing Yoru, he let out a laugh.

"D-Don't laugh! H-Help me, nya! Amu's charas made me dress up!"

"That's what you get for stealing my stuff," Miki scolded, coming from behind Yoru. Yoru screamed, flying away.

Ikuto shook his head. His chara always plays pranks on Amu's charas.

Like how Ikuto teases Amu.

He then heard giggles from the bathroom, mostly from Ami. Amu scolded Ami for splashing water everywhere. Ikuto chuckled, for probably the tenth time that day. He hasn't enjoyed himself this much since forever. _'Amu's just like a real mother.'_

After the bath, Amu appeared in her plaid pajamas with Ami holding her stuffed bunny.

"I thought I told you to get out," Amu pointed out, getting angry.

"I got off your bed," Ikuto replied. "Hey, do you think I can take a quick shower?"

Realization dawned on Amu. "Oh, yeah, you're still wet from our water gun fight. Sure, just let me get you a set of clothes."

**X-x-X**

After Ikuto finished his shower and put on Amu's father's old pajamas, he headed for Amu's room.

She was furiously writing answers down on her sheet.

"You have a lot of homework," Ikuto remarked, looking over Amu's shoulder.

"You think?" Amu retorted.

"Onee-chan! Read me a story!" Ami ordered, plopping down on Amu's bed, and hugging her pink bunny.

Amu sighed. She was not in the mood and she really needed to finish her homework. However, she slowly stood up. Noticing Amu's reluctance, Ikuto said, "I can read her the story. Just do your homework."

Amu felt like he was her savior. "You'd do that?"

Ikuto nodded. "I agreed to help you, after all."

Amu was touched that he would keep his promise. "Thanks. And I really mean it."

"Don't mention it." He sat down beside Ami with a thick book filled with collections of short stories.

"Onii-chan, read me the story about Momo!"

"You mean Momotaro*," Ikuto replied.

"Yeah!"

Ikuto opened the book and started reading. "Once there lived an elderly couple…"

Amu smiled and continued with her homework.

The charas then floated in through the door and settled for the night. They all went into their eggs to catch some Z's.

**X-x-X**

Amu flexed her fingers. She was halfway done her homework. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ikuto playing with Ami, who was dozing off a bit. She checked the time and noticed it was around eleven. Where were her parents?

She suddenly got a text message. She flipped open her phone. Heh, speak of the devil. The message was from her parents. It said that they would come home later than expected because something came up. She snapped her phone shut and got back to work.

"I think she's asleep," Ikuto reported ten minutes later.

"She is?" She got up and stared at her now asleep sister.

"Do you want me to carry her to her room?"

"No, it's fine if she sleeps here. I don't want to wake her up." The two "parents" looked down with adoration at their "daughter" because of her cute sleeping face.

Ami was sleeping on the middle of the bed, Amu was on the ground (on Ami's right), and Ikuto was on the bed on Ami's left side. From a bird's eye view, Ami was in between Ikuto and Amu.

Amu caressed Ami's cheek and smiled.

Without warning, Ami took Amu's free hand and Ikuto's hand at the same time.

"Mmm…Mama, Papa, I love you," she muttered.

Amu blushed yet again. Ikuto's eyes were wide.

"Taking care of Ami today makes me want a child of my own," Amu whispered, mostly to herself.

But of course, Ikuto heard it with his sensitive ears. "Want to make a family with me?" He smirked. But deep inside, Ikuto secretly wanted a child as well.

"You perverted cat!" she yelled softly so she won't wake her "daughter" up.

The two "parents" watched Ami sleep for a bit longer.

"I should really get back my homework." Amu shakily stood up and stretched.

"How much do you have left?"

"Half. It should take another hour or two. But it might take longer since I don't really get the math…" Amu trailed off, worried. Will she get any sleep at all?

"Since Ami is asleep, I could help you with your homework."

"It's alright. You can leave if you'd like. Thanks for all your help, Ikuto." She smiled at Ikuto.

"I had nothing better to do, anyways. And I'm not that sleepy so I'll help you. You need your rest, too."

"Well, if you insist…"

**X-x-X**

"So you multiply the whole thing by -3. That'll cancel out the X's. Then solve for Y. You get 5. Plug in 5 for Y in either equation and solve for X. You get 3. So the answer is (3,5). That's the solution to this system," Ikuto explained. "Do you get it now? Amu?" He looked at the girl and noticed for had dozed off. He sighed. He just explained all that for nothing.

Amu mumbled something in her sleep. "Mmm, thank you, Ikuto."

A smile graced his features. "You're welcome, Amu." He looked at her face and felt himself adore her innocent face. It was just so cute. And her lips were light pink and apart…

He leaned it, just centimeters away. He restrained himself at the last second and kissed Amu on her right cheek.

He picked up Amu, bridal style, and gently placed her atop her bed next to Ami. He walked back to her desk and noticed Amu still had a few more books left. It's not like she has to do the whole thing. She just needs to do a few pages from each. He checked the time. It's around one in the morning. Amu might be stressed tomorrow if she doesn't finish her homework…

'_I'll just finish it for her.' _He was about to sit down when he heard noises from the house. That must be her parents. He turned off the lamp and quickly hit.

Amu's parents came in very soon and they were, too, in awe of the cuteness of the two sisters. The father took a snapshot and the two parents left, not wanting to disturb their daughters. As soon as they were gone, Ikuto got back to work.

**X-x-X**

Amu woke up to the sun shining down at her. She groggily sat up and looked at the clock. She had about an hour before school starts.

Then something dawns on her.

"Shoot, I didn't finish my homework!" She hurriedly hopped out of bed and dashed to her desk. She flipped open her book and was prepared to write at full speed.

Only to see that all the exercises were done.

His rough handwriting was almost exactly the same as Amu, though Amu knew his handwriting was much neater. He probably tried to imitate her handwriting so it won't seem like someone else did the work for her.

She saw a note on the desk and read it. Her face slowly turned red.

_Next time, do your homework as early as possible so you have more time with me._

_-Ikuto_

"That perverted cat." Amu dropped the note back on her desk and got ready for school. She looked back at Ami, who was still sleeping, and smiled.

"Thanks, Ikuto," Amu murmured.

Amu and Ikuto both got a dose of parenthood yesterday. Albeit troublesome, the two enjoyed yesterday and wouldn't mind babysitting for another day. After all, they both secretly want a child of their own someday.

**X-x-X**

*Momotaro – a well-known Japanese children's story about a boy who came out of a peach that was floating down the river. Momotaro literally means Peach Taro (Taro is a common Japanese boy's name). Momotaro is often translated as Peach Boy.

_Credits to Wikipedia._

**Gah, ending sucked DX**

**And this turned out longer than expected O.O Whoops XD It was supposed to be around 2OOO words but it turned out to be 35OO XD **

**Well, hope you enjoyed and maybe had an "aww" moment x3 I know I did.**

**  
Next update: **Save Me **chapter 6**

**Please review~**

**V**

**  
V**

**V**


End file.
